Dragon Ball Super Halloween Special: Two Gods For a Day!
by Aym Blast Blue
Summary: Beerus along with his attendant Whis takes Halloween off from their duty. The two gods asked the Seraenian-Saiyan named Oturan and her shinling ally Zamasu to take over on Halloween. Long awaited oneshot fics from me!


Dragon Ball Super/Z belongs to Akira Toriyama.

Dragon Ball Super Halloween: Two Gods For A Day! Let's Cosplay as Beerus and Whis!

**Oturan's POV**

_It was a special day on the last day of October. Everyone is dressed in costume. Kids going trick or treat. Teenagers going to a party. Adults handing out candy to trick-or-treaters. As for the Z-Fighters and everyone else, they are throwing the biggest Halloween party in the city in the yard of Capsule Corp._

**One day ago…**

Vegeta and Goku are making BLT at the patio of Capsule Corp. There was a grill along with two convertible counters. All of Goku's friends, allies, and families, along with the others was sitting down on the tables in their own entertainment or watching the two Saiyans making sandwiches as fast as they can without making a mess. Bulma's parents helps Goku and Vegeta makes sandwiches. Gohan, Videl with Pan, Goten, Trunks, and Piccolo sat on the first table. Bulma with Bulla, Chi-Chi, Ox King, Master Roshi, Puar, and Oolong sat in the second table. Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu, Krillin, Marron, and Android 18 sat on the third table. Oturan, Peez (Oturan's older cousin), Hachi (Oturan and Peez's mentor and friend), Kasky (Beerus's youngest friend who is a mutated humanoid), and Shallot sat on the fourth seat. Orcus, Kernel, Parslie (the three Saiyans from Yardrat), Leez (Zamasu's best friend), Android 21 (Good Majin), and Zahha sat on the fifth seat. Hercule, Bee, and Majin Buu already pack their own food while sitting behind the rest of the tables.

"Those sandwiches looks so delicious! I can't wait to eat it!" Oturan drooled. "Same here, I'm starving!" Peez agreed. "Haven't I taught you some etiquette? Stop drooling before you slobber the table," Hachi sighed, slapping his forehead in grief. "Vegeta sures knows how to cook for his wife," Krillin grinned. "Maybe someday you'll cook something for me, hon," Android 18 replied. "Go, dad! Make some more sandwiches!" Goten and Trunks cheering at their own father.

Despite Vegeta griping that his mother-in-law was on the same team as Goku, he is focusing on stacking the toasted loaf of bread with bacon, lettuce, and tomato._"I don't care that Kakarot have Bulma's mother in his team, I'll make sure her hubby can keep up with me!" _Vegeta thoughts. Goku along with Bulma's mother Panchy put their hands up. "All right, we're done!" Goku cheered. "Lunch is served!" Panchy beamed.

Everyone was cheering at Goku. "Yeah, Goku!" Yamcha chirped. "Who knew your mother is really fast at serving sandwiches?" Chi-Chi sighs, in a happy tone. Vegeta growls at his father-in-law in disappointment, "Have you been working with your hands on fixing your junk?!" "Cheer up, son, at least it's time to eat," Teddy chuckled, put his hands behind his head. A beverage caterer appeared, and it is none other than the goody Zamasu himself. "Any mortals would like a nice refreshing drink?" Zamasu asked, grinning joyfully. "Zamasu!" several exclaimed in unison. "Well, Zamasu, it's about time to bring some drinks for everyone, I'm really thirsty, " Piccolo smiled.

Everyone gathers around for sandwiches and beverages. "Nothing's beats a grub than a dozen of sandwiches!" Shallot laughed. Shallot grabs tons of sandwiches as Zahha catches most of it in a humorous manner. "Slow down, Shallot, save some for the others!" Zahha exclaimed. "Shallot, he's always as exciting as Goku when it comes to food," Kernel laughed. Orcus and Parslie agreed with their older friends. Marron tries to grab a sandwich, but she accidentally dropped it. She was just about to cry, but thanks to Krillin, he caught the fallen sandwich. "Here you go, Marron," Krillin said. "Daddy!" Krillin's daughter cheered.

As everyone each have sandwiches along with drinks, they start eating on the table. Goku and Vegeta sat together in another table as Zamasu sat with Oturan and others. Most of the Saiyans except Gohan, Parslie, and Orcus gobbles their appetite in a gruesome manner. "Oh, man, this is good stuff!" Goku beamed. "Enough complimenting before I finish the rest of the sandwiches!" Vegeta fumed. Puar and Oolong shared their sandwiches. Videl feed Pan some bottles. "Videl, you should eat too," Gohan convinced. "It's okay, I'm not that hungry," Videl replied.

A portal appeared at the yard of Capsule Corp. Several exclaimed in surprise of the appearance of the two gods named Beerus and Whis. The purple humanoid cat sniffled the savory aroma that was coming from the balcony. "What is that savory smell?" Beerus asked. "My nose...is embracing the sizzling aroma," Whis exclaimed, sniffling the smell of bacon.

Beerus and Whis hovered toward everyone on the enormous balcony. "Greetings, everyone," Beerus greeted. He glares at Zamasu. "And how are you, Zamasu? Have you been hiding something suspicious from me?" "Eek! What brings you here, my lord?!" Zamasu squeaked, raising his voice as he bowed his head and his hands are flat together. Oturan turns at Zamasu. "Don't worry, Zas, he's just teasing you, he and Whis are only here to eat," Oturan chuckled. "Oh, thank goodness, I hope not," Zamasu sighed in relief.

Bulma offer two sandwiches for Beerus and Whis. "Good thing you're here, you two, you should try this BLT!" Bulma beamed. "B… LT? Such an odd name for a sandwich," Beerus stuttered, examine the sandwich. Whis starts eating. "I believed it's a sandwich that have bacon, lettuce, and tomato, and it's so divine!" Whis bubbled. Whis begins his daydreaming persona as he slowly swaying and dancing. "Oh... the flavor… the taste… the texture…" Whis screams out, "I love this BLT!" Beerus and Whis eats the rest of the sandwiches faster than all the Saiyans combined. The humanoid cat even snatch one from Trunks, who was just about to eat it. "Hey!" Trunks exclaimed. "Oh, my, I wish I had more," Whis sighed, using a handkerchief to wipe his purple lips. "Me too, Whis," Beerus replied. "We savor this moment forever."

"Lord Beerus, what brings you here?" Goku asked. "Don't look at me, Whis can answer your question, all the sandwiches makes me feel fatigue," Beerus yawns, stretching his arms. "Therefore, I can answer Goku's question to the two of you sitting down," Whis stated. "And who might that be?" Vegeta puzzled. "Well, Vegeta, it's not you or Goku," Whis answered. The blue skinned god turns at Oturan. "I believed it's someone who tells Zamasu that Beerus have a soft side." "Me? Since when the heck did I say that?" Oturan exclaimed, pointing at herself. She thought for a second, and realized it. "Oh, that's right, I guess you really put it that way."

"I presumed that I'm the next victim for Goku's concern?" Zamasu questioned. "Correct," Whis replied. "Zamasu, Oturan, you're the perfect role to take over Lord Beerus and mine's." "For real?" several exclaimed in unison. "Green mohawk guy going beat good guy for real!" Majin Buu exclaimed. "Oh, no!" Chiaotzu exclaimed. "You can't be serious!" Tien defended. "This is bad," Ox King whimpered. "Calm down, everyone, it's not necessary, but this will be a temporary role for a day," Whis protected, chuckling. Everyone sighed in relief. "Whew, way to hear that we freak out a bit, after all the heckuva from yesterday," Krillin spoked, referring to this story writer's birthday.

"While Zamasu takes my role and Oturan takes Lord Beerus's role for the whole day, him and I would be disguising as them this coming Halloween," Whis assured. "Whis?!" Beerus exclaimed. "That's tomorrow!" Puar exclaimed. "I can't wait for all-you-can-eat-candy-day!" Android 21 laughed. "Oh, that reminded me, I haven't gotten my Halloween costume yet!" Kasky exclaimed. "I haven't even reserved a Halloween edition night club yet," Master Roshi moped. "Count me in! I'm going to see the ladies!" Oolong hollered. "I haven't loaded my zenis to rent the fun zone for tomorrow!" Hercule exclaimed. Everyone started a conversation without letting Whis finished his explanation.

Beerus becomes ticked off, "Listen, everyone! Would you all just shut the Sam Hill up and let Whis finish first?!" Everyone flinched from the God of Destruction's roar as Goku, Vegeta, Krillin, Piccolo, Oolong, Puar, Master Roshi, Goten, Trunks, Hercule, Oturan, Peez, Hachi, Shallot, Parslie, Kernel, Android 21, and Leez falls off of the chair backward while screaming. "Owch," Parslie groaned in pain while rubbing her rear end. "Are you all right, Parslie?" Orcus asked as Parslie shook her head. "Thank you, my lord," Whis spoked, to Beerus. He walks toward Oturan and Zamasu cleared his throat, "As for the two of you, I know it is not an easy request…" Whis leans close to Oturan, "but try your best to avoid destroying the whole Earth." He then leans close to Zamasu, "And please don't create a monument of yourself so anyone sees it and worships you." "Yes, sir," Zamasu replied. Whis turns at Beerus. "Lord Beerus, it's time for us to go home," Whis spoke. Beerus stares at Bulma, "Next time we come back, there better be pumpkin pie," Beerus suggested. "We'll be back tomorrow," Whis said. Whis's staff magically appeared as he pounded the ground with his staff to create a portal. Beerus grabbed his attendant in the back as he and Whis vanished with the portal.

Goku clenches his fist in excitement. "This is so cool! I wonder how strong Oturan will be if she's Lord Beerus for a day!" Goku exclaimed. "Maybe I can fight her and Zamasu to test out my strength!" "No, Goku, you're not going to fight her or that Zamasu guy tomorrow. You promise to take Goten trick-or-treating!" Chi-Chi protected. "Can you believe it, you as Lord Beerus, you're going to be more clumsy than Goku!" Peez laughed, at Oturan. "Oh, shut up! I'll try my best not to use Lord Beerus's power!" Oturan growled, punching the back of Peez's head. "That really hurt!" Peez groaned. "That was quite a tempting offer by Whis himself, do you think you could handle it, Zamasu?" Leez queried. "Leez, We used to be a Supreme Kai in training, I'm sure I can handle it without any important purpose," Zamasu replied.

"It's getting late, Bulma, it's time for us to leave, Pan is already sleeping and she's waiting for her first Halloween," Videl said. "And Oturan, I know it's not easy being a goddess for a day, be extra careful for tomorrow," Gohan said. "Man, this is the first time I've been called as a goddess," Oturan chuckled, blushing in embarrassment. Majin Buu gives Bee and Hercule a piggyback ride. "All right, Videl, let's go home!" Hercule said. Bee barked. Everyone waved at Gohan, Videl with Pan, Hercule with Bee, and Majin Buu who was flying, while saying good-bye. Everyone else left the balcony. "Goku, are you coming home or what?" Chi-Chi asked. "I'll catch up, don't worry!" Goku replied. "Now!" his wife hollered. Goku exclaimed, "Hey, Bulma, give me a call if Oturan grew her ears like Lord Beerus!" Bulma stares at Goku in confusion. "All right!" Bulma replied loudly. She spoke to herself, "...I guess…" Goku hurried back home with his family, "Wait up!"

Vegeta, Bulma along with her parents, Trunks, Oturan, Zamasu, Peez, Orcus, Piccolo, Kernel, Parslie, Hachi, Leez, Kasky, Shallot, and Zahha are the only few left out on the balcony. "This is really exciting, kid, you're going to be famous!" Hachi laughed, to Oturan. "I'm so jealous, I think you would look cute if you dressed like Beerus!" Kasky beamed. "Zamasu, I didn't want to say this to you in front of everyone including my ex-girlfriend, take care of Oturan for the whole day," Orcus sighed, referring to Parslie who was ticked off as Kernel console the brown-haired female Saiyan. "Now that's something I want to hear from you, Saiyan," Zamasu replied, to Orcus. "I definitely see Zamasu dressed like Whis despite the height difference," Zahha said. "Especially the hairdo," Shallot added.

"Everyone, you should give them some space," Bulma commanded, referring to Oturan and Zamasu. "Ooh, I know what's happening," Peez exclaimed. "Are you two going to sleep together?" Kernel asked. Oturan and Zamasu starts blushing. "What the heck is wrong with you? That's not what I meant!" Oturan shouted. "Why should I sleep with that disgusting woman sleeping in her unmentionables?!" Zamasu groans in disgust, referring to Oturan. "Why do you bring up my unmentionables in front of everyone?!" Oturan shrieks, covering Zamasu's mouth. "It's the bloody truth!" Zamasu snarled, in disgust. "Come on, you two, we're just teasing for fun," Kernel laughed.

"So, Bulma, why are we here?" Shallot asked. "As Lord Beerus was saying earlier, he and Whis are coming back to change their roles, right?" Bulma explained. "They always comes back for something delicious!" "I recall Lord Beerus said that he wants pie as his midnight snack," Piccolo remarked. "So let's make the world's biggest pie!" Trunks chirped. "No, silly, we're going to make a lot of pies!" Bulma laughed. She stares at everyone else. "And that means all of you!" "You expect me to help you make pie?" Vegeta growled. Bulma yelled at Vegeta as everyone else flinches and cover their ears. "You don't want the planet to be destroyed by Lord Beerus, don't you?" Bulma shouted.

Vegeta paused. "It's not that bad to make just one pastery, although I could go for one slice," Hachi pleaded. "Come on, Vegeta, there will be more time for you to train if we finish before midnight," Kernel affirmed. "Alright, I'll do it for you," Vegeta sighed to Bulma. "Trunks, you'll help your father too," Bulma commanded. "Aw, why?" Trunks groaned. "There will be mountain of candies for you tomorrow!" Bulma giggled. "Okay!" Trunks replied, in a happy tone. Everyone except Bulma, Oturan, and Zamasu. "We're cooking pumpkin pie, right?" Orcus asked. "Yeah, that's what I heard," Peez replied. "I'll help too!" Panchy chirped. Bulma turns at Oturan and Zamasu. "You two can just hang outside or go somewhere until we're done baking pies," Bulma spoke. "What about you, woman?" Zamasu asked. "I still have so much to fix around the lab," Bulma replied. "You two can join everyone once you're done talking." Bulma head inside.

Oturan stand on the edge of the balcony. "A goddess for a day? It's just like the time Goku fought Beerus as a Super Saiyan God," Oturan wondered. Zamasu toward Oturan. "How did you know about that, fairy?" Zamasu asked, referring Oturan as a fairy as she turns at the green shinling. "Goku told me about it a long time ago," Oturan replied. "Zamasu, how does it feel like to be a god?" "Hmm, I would say it's quite calming," Zamasu explained. "Not all gods are the same, they have feelings and personality, just like you and the rest of the mortals in the entire world. They create the world, but one destroys. That's why this universe and the other 11 have the God of Destruction and Creation."

Oturan starts grinning. "You know, you sounded just like Whis with the knowledge inside of you," Oturan said. "Of course he is kind of like me, and you're perfect as Lord Beerus's substitute," Zamasu chuckled. "Why's that?" Oturan asked. Zamasu continued snickering as it takes a while to answer. "Come on, Zas, tell me…" the Seraenian-Saiyan griped. The green shinling raise his voice while he continued laughing. "You sleep the same way as Lord Beerus does!" Zamasu laughed, in a windshield way. "I did not! Since when did you see Lord Beerus sleep?" Oturan spluttered.

**Tomorrow morning, 6:00 am…**

Zamasu and Oturan was sleeping on the couch in the living room of Capsule Corp, still wearing their own combat attire. Zamasu slept while sitting on the couch while covering his ears from Oturan's loud snoring and tooting as the Seraenian-Saiyan slept on Zamasu's lap. A portal appeared outside in the yard causing it crashed. "Oh, my, this is the fourth time I crashed here," Whis exclaimed. Oturan woke up. "What the…?" Oturan exclaimed. Oturan tapped Zamasu to wake him up. "Zamasu, wake up." Zamasu slowly opened his eyes. "Hmm?" the green shinling murmured. Beerus and Whis appeared opening the balcony door.

"Hello, Oturan and Zamasu," Whis greeted. "It's time for the both of you to switch roles…" Whis brings out matching clothes that resembles Beerus and himself along with big ears helmet and tail and a light blue levitating halo, and give it to Oturan and Zamasu. "Make sure to put these costumes on for the whole day." "Oh, I thought you're going to change us physically," Oturan perplexed. "You're thinking of it as a fairy tale," Whis laughed. "I assumed I would actually disguise as the God of Creation, but..." Zamasu doubted. Beerus tapped Zamasu's shoulder wing. "Being a god for a day is all about acting, Zamasu," Beerus smirked, leaning closer to Zamasu, causing the green shinling to gulp. " I might as well destroy you if you refuse to take Whis's role."

Half an hour later, the two was getting ready to dress up as the two gods. Oturan was dressed as Beerus and Zamasu was dressed as Whis. Oturan actually wore a purple sleeveless turtleneck top under her Egyptian necklace and matching fingerless gloves under her arm accessories. Zamasu was holding a fake replicate staff. "Hehe, this wasn't bad at all! I'm so cute!" Oturan laughed. "Are you calling me cute? I'm too old to be cute," Beerus grumbled. "Lord Beerus, since Oturan and I dress like the both of you, shouldn't you be dressing like us?" Zamasu asked. "Ooh, that's fair enough," Whis exclaimed. "Lord Beerus, you will be Oturan for a day."

"Why do I have to be her?" Beerus complained. "Oturan has your role for a day, so you have to take her role. That leaves me as Zamasu since he's the last remaining role for me," Whis explained, appeared wearing Zamasu's clothes. "Uh, Whis? Since when did you changed your attire?" Oturan asked. "As the God of Creation, I can magically change my attire with my staff," Whis replied. "I have another question, but this may not be necessary..." Oturan asked. Oturan whispered to Whis as he nodded. "Don't worry, it'll be fine," Whis replied.

"I'm not only here to change roles, but where are the pies I've awaited?" Beerus asked. "Hmm," Oturan smirked. Oturan stares at the sealed pumpkin pies and some plastic forks on the coffee table, and then at Beerus. "Lord Beerus, if you want pie…" Oturan brings out a second pair of her combat clothes, but have a tight long sleeve shirt that was the same color as Oturan's skin, two melons for fake 8008s, and a wig that has the same exact hair as Oturan. "I got another spare of my clothes for you to try on!" "Deal!" Beerus concurred, immediately puts on the replicate combat clothes from Oturan. "How do I look?" Oturan examined Beerus. "The melons actually goes under the shirt," Oturan chuckled, fix the two melons under Beerus's beige shirt. "Stop it! You're tickling me!" Beerus giggled.

Bulma appeared in her robe with her pajamas and slippers. "What's all the commotions?" Bulma yawned, stretching her arms and rubbing her eyes. Oturan, Zamasu, Beerus, and Whis stares at Bulma, who was not close to waking up. Bulma stares at the four disguises characters. "Lord Beerus? Whis? Zamasu? And Oturan?" "Happy Halloween- I mean, greetings, Bulma," Oturan rambled. "Uh, Oturan, is that you?" Bulma exclaimed. Oturan as Beerus, clears her throat, sounding like Beerus, "Me? Oturan? I'm Lord Beerus, the God of Destruction. I think you're mistaken me as someone else." Oturan pointed at Beerus who was disguised as her. "Oturan is over there." Beerus clears his throat, and tries his best to sound like Oturan in a casual tone, "Sorry about the loud noises, Bulma, did we wake you up?" "_I don't sound so octave like that…" _Oturan thoughts, in an angry tone.

"Ohohoho, Bulma, how thoughtful of your friends makes an excellent morning pastries just for Lord Beerus and me!" Zamasu giggled, making the same impression of Whis. The green shinling disguise as Whis turns at the two gods in their costumes. "You two are welcome to join us for some pie!" "Oh, thanks, Whis! I'm so hungry I could eat the whole thing!" Beerus chirped, in the tone of Oturan's voice. "Pie makes it an excellent breakfast for today," Whis replied, in his impression of Zamasu although their voices are usually calm. The blue god disguise as Zamasu stares at Bulma, "Would you care for some pie, Bulma?" "No thanks, the pie is yours," Bulma replied. Whis and Zamasu grabs some forks as Oturan and Beerus grabs some slices as the four starts eating pie. "This pie is really delicious!" Oturan and Beerus exclaimed in unison. "Indeed, "my" lord!" Zamasu replied, turning at Oturan.

This afternoon, the two gods along with Zamasu and Oturan practice their roles. Oturan sneezes, causing her to fly backward as Zamasu catches her. "Bless you, "my" lord," Zamasu replied, to Oturan. Sometimes it is really hectic. They are quite an excellent actors, coaching their original role, and bonding with each other, just enough to feel like movie stars.

**Halloween Night**

The party outside of Capsule Corp was all set for the night thanks to the help of Hercule and Bulma. There were 12 food kiosks along with party games, bounce house, haunted house, and amusement parks, and let's not forget candies, those were one of the most important parts. Goku and his friends came dressing up in their costumes. Beerus and Whis disguises as Oturan and Zamasu was eating candy apples in the food kiosk. "This is an excellent! Apple goes very well with caramel!" Whis exclaimed. "I want some more!" Beerus grinned. Whis turns at Beerus. "Well, Lord B- I mean, fairy," Whis spoked, to Beerus. Zamasu usually calls Oturan a fairy because of her hairstyle. "I wonder if "they" are coming here for another visit." By "they," Whis was referring to the real Oturan and Zamasu.

Behind the stage, Oturan and Zamasu in their godly costumes, practicing their roles of Beerus and Whis. "Oh, Zamasu, I don't know if I could do this, I might wreck the Halloween party," Oturan worried. "I didn't want to say this, but don't worry, you're not going to destroy the entire festive event, and I'm not going to help restore it either," Zamasu admitted. "Just do your best, and enjoy yourself." Oturan stares down, and turns at the green shinling disguises as the temporary God of Creation. "Thanks, Zas, I'll do it for everyone in the party and have fun," Oturan grinned. "You should have fun too since you're disguised as Whis for this Halloween!" "All right, then let's enjoy the night," Zamasu approved.

Bulma, dressed as a cat, standing on the stage with the curtains behind her. "Everyone, may I have your attention, please?" Bulma asked. Everyone turns at Bulma. Beerus and Whis appeared at the right time to join Goku and his friends. "The two gods would like to have few speeches for this Halloween party," Bulma spokes. She turns at the curtain. "Lord Beerus and Whis, please come out!" The curtain rises, exposing the green shinling and the Seraenian-Saiyan in godly disguises. "Lord Beerus!" Goten exclaimed, who was dressed as a zombie. "Wait a minute, that's not him!" Trunks fumed, dressed as a soldier. "Be quiet, Trunks," Vegeta scolded, covering Trunks's mouth. The prince of all Saiyan usually wore his Saiyan combat gear, but he is dressed as a ghost in white. "Happy Halloween, Lord Beerus and Whis!" everyone greeted in unison, except Beerus who was smiling, and Whis was winking.

"And a happy Halloween to all of you," Oturan replied, in the impression of Beerus. "It's an honor for Whis and I to join all of you celebrating this annual holiday. Halloween is a special day where you can all be festive all night, dressed as someone else, heck, even make a prank like throwing eggs outside of someone's house or wrapped it with bathroom tissue rolls." Everyone laughed in amusement. "Most of all, the most important reason in Halloween is to spend time together as families, friends, or god like Whis and I. From here on out, let the party continues until the end of the night!" Everyone starts cheering and applauding. "You did an excellent speech, "my" lord," Zamasu grinned, to Oturan. "Aw, "Whis," you shouldn't have," Oturan blushed in embarrassment.

Oturan and Zamasu exited the left side of the stage, but suddenly, Oturan tripped over a cupcake that was lying on the ground causing the stage to break as Zamasu catches Bulma and gently puts her down. "Oh, my!" Zamasu exclaimed, in the impression of Whis. Everyone starts laughing at Oturan who was stuck on stage. Oturan become furious the same way as Beerus. "What…" The Seraenian-Saiyan disguises as the God of Destruction roars at everyone including Beerus. "WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO LAUGH AT MY HUMILIATION?!" "I didn't know this was part of the act!" Bulma stuttered.

Zamasu was staring at Oturan, who was struggling to get off while standing off of the stage in the center. "Hmm, this gave me an idea," Zamasu smirked. "That look, what's Whis going to do?" Hercule panicked. Zamasu speaks in the same tone as Whis, "Um, everyone, may I have a volunteer to help me pull "Lord Beerus" off of the stage?" Some of the audiences raise their hands. "Me! Me!" Goten begged. Zamasu stares at the real gods in their disguised counterparts, who was standing in the back. "How about you, "Zamasu?" Zamasu asked. "You seem to have my staff. And bring Oturan with you." "Oh, well, it's time to show them our true self," Whis chuckled. "What are they thinking trying to embarass me like that?" Beerus spluttered, covering his face.

Beerus and Whis with his actual staff, hovered toward Oturan who was stuck. Before Whis helps, he stand toward Zamasu, covering his mouth. "Zamasu, I'm quite impressed of your cleverness," Whis whispered. "No need to thank me, I should be the one to thank you for teaching me your ways," Zamasu replied, whispering. Zamasu speaks in a normal tone, "Now, Zamasu, I believed you have my staff, just because it's unnecessary for you to use it for a certain reason." "I have nothing about my excuse, Whis, I'm sure there's a lot for me to learn about you," Whis replied, in the impression of Zamasu. "Don't give yourself pity, Zamasu, let my advice be your lesson," Zamasu said, consulting Whis as his counterpart. "From now on, I need your help." "Whis? Are you insane? You want Zamasu to help you?" Beerus, role played as Oturan, exclaimed, to Zamasu, who playing as Whis's role. "Yes," Zamasu replied. Whis and Zamasu both hold the same staff.

Whis whispered to Zamasu, "On the count of three, wave this staff to restore the stage, ready?" "One," Zamasu counted. "Two," Whis counted. "Three!" The God of Creation and the green shinling counted in unison, as they wave the staff toward the stage to restore it causing Oturan to levitate. "Ta-da!" Oturan sanged. Everyone cheered. Oturan starts laughing, "Just kidding! I'm actually dressed as Lord Beerus!" The Seraenian-Saiyan pointed at Zamasu. "And Zamasu is actually Whis!" "Lord Beerus and I plan this all along as well!" Whis replied. "That was clever! I can't believe my eyes!" Master Roshi exclaimed. "Well done, Zamasu!" Leez cheered, dressed as a phantom. "That was awesome!" Gohan exclaimed, dressed as Albert Einstein. "Happy Halloween, everybody!" Oturan, Zamasu, Beerus, and Whis chirped, in unison. "Time to have fun!" Goku cheered, dressed as a werewolf. "I can't wait to get more candies!" Android 21 cheered, dressed as a witch. "There's so much to do around here!" Krillin said, dressed as a scarecrow.

**Oturan's POV**

_Despite all the hard work acting as a god, it was quite a blast. Zamasu, Beerus, Whis, and I are like the characters in the Wizard of Oz. We goofed off all the time by making each other laugh for the last several hours. It was generous of everyone to offer me some candies after acting as Lord Beerus, but I decided to give it most of it to Android 21 and Majin Buu since they are so obsessed with chocolate. Don't tell them I have cookies and cream-flavored, dark chocolate, or peanut butter filled ones, I loved those. Oh, what the hey, it doesn't hurt to eat about a hundred of candies. Once again, have a Happy spooky Halloween!_

End


End file.
